


Rub Down

by rae_aaah



Series: Written for Others [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Those hands trail around his ribs and Keith can see how the bones in his back shift as he reaches around. His fingers splay, all ten of them, against the dip in his spine and they slowly work themselves lower over the sweet swell of his ass.Lance slaps at his skin, the fat bouncing a bit. The skin turns a little pink, then a little more rosy and Keith can imagine his handprint just there.Keith’s mouth, dry like the desert not a second before, suddenly floods in a monsoon and he can’t swallow fast enough. He breathes hard through his nose, lets it out slowly. Too fast and he’ll pass out and he can’t have that.Lance had told him to watch.So he watches.





	Rub Down

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SABHYAJAY FOR LETTING ME WRITE THIS CAUSE FUCK. THE TENSION BETWEEN THESE TWO

Keith sits on the short edge of the bed. He’s sweating under his arms and against his hairline. It’s not that the room is hot. He is. Lance is. Keith’s wearing too much clothes while Lance isn’t, the smell of this clean skin and the fresh scent of a shower cling to him like a cloud and Keith- Keith can’t swallow around the huge lump in his throat.

Keith watches Lance as he moves around his room, the tight cling of the thong he wears cuts into the meat at his hips, cradles the soft bulge of his cock. He pumps lotion into his cupped palm and starts to rub it in on his skin and the smell of coconuts gently overpowers the rest of the smells in the room. Lance rubs his hand up and down his arm, the rounded curve of his forearm and the highlighted ball of his shoulder. 

Keith can’t look away. 

Those hands trail around his ribs and Keith can see how the bones in his back shift as he reaches around. His fingers splay, all ten of them, against the dip in his spine and they slowly work themselves lower over the sweet swell of his ass. 

Lance slaps at his skin, the fat bouncing a bit. The skin turns a little pink, then a little more rosy and Keith can imagine his hand print just there. 

Keith’s mouth, dry like the desert not a second before, suddenly floods in a monsoon and he can’t swallow fast enough. He breathes hard through his nose, lets it out slowly. Too fast and he’ll pass out and he can’t have that. 

Lance had told him to watch. 

So he watches. 

Lance snaps his fingers to catch Keith’s attention and his eyes snap up to Lance’s. He looks in the mirror and watches as Lance pumps another dollop of white cream into his hands, rubs his palms together and starts slathering the lotion all along his chest. It goes onto his skin obscenely, a wet sound that paints his sternum in an imitation of splattered come and Keith feels his cock strain against the zipper of his jeans.

Keith watches in the mirror as Lance trails his hands over his chest, over the nicely toned pectorals, swipes his palms over the small flat of his nipples and starts to play with them. Pinching them, pulling them. All the while looking at Keith. They stand to attention and all Keith wants to do is put his mouth all over that soft skin.

Again, the lump in his throat is back, and he’s going to drown in his own saliva if he can’t swallow it down any faster.

Lance rubs his hands covered in lotion over his stomach, over the ridges of his abdomen, circles around his waist. And here’s the best part, the part that he’s been looking forward to this whole time since Lance invited him into his home, up to his room. Told him to sit and wait while he wandered out and started up a shower. Keith had waited there, stunned and slowly crawling towards horny as he listened to Lance hum through the walls, how his pulse ratched up as he heard the shower squeak off. 

How his eyes nearly came out of his head when Lance came back dripping wet with nothing but a short towel around his waist. Lance had rubbed himself dry and Keith couldn’t help but let his eyes stray, over smooth lines and sharp curves, the dark, trimmed hair at Lance’s pelvis. His cock, soft and vulnerable looking.

But then Lance had put on that teasing thong, snapped the elastic against his skin and it snapped Keith’s attention away and up and Lance had pinned him with blue eyes and a raised brow.  _ Watch _ , he mouthed. 

So Keith watched.

Is watching. Avidly. Hungrily. Watching and waiting for his favorite part. For those long legs to stretch and get smoothed over. For Lance to bend at the waist and tease him more. 

But he doesn’t. Lance doesn’t. 

He straightens and takes the bottle of lotion. Comes right up to Keith. “Hold out your hand, sweetheart,” he says eyes intense and burning and all Keith can do as he’s told. He lifts his arm up, palm flat, and Lance pumps the nozzle twice into his hand. The lotion is cold and thick and god is this- is he?

God, yes- 

And Lance lifts his leg, snugs it right up next to Keith’s hip and bends his knee. “Warm it up first,” is all he says and Keith is frantically rubbing his hands together, tentatively reaching out. His hands hover over Lance’s calf, still unsure. “Go ahead,” Lance croons. “You know what I do next.”

Keith swallows again and touching Lance for the first time makes his blood sing. 

He’s soft, smooth, his skin supple and plump and Keith works his fingers over the muscle of Lance’s calf. He rubs the lotion all over his leg and ankle, cupping Lance’s heel and massaging all the delicate bones in his feet. Lance hums. Keith glides his hand up, behind Lance’s knee, stopping about an inch right after- too afraid to go any higher-

“I know you’ve seen me go further than that, sweetheart,” Lance purrs and he bends his knee a little more, that soft bulge coming closer. Keith nods, runs his hands higher, the flesh giving even more under his thumb and palms and higher and higher he goes. Lance hums again, threads his fingers in Keith’s hair, pulls him forward, forward and he willingly goes. 

Lance presses Keith’s face to the heated pocket of his crotch and they both moan, Keith’s mouth immediately opening and sucking against the fabric. He feels Lance’s cock twitch, get hard and rise, the sac tighten against his lips and oh oh fuck-

There’s a hard grip, his hair pulled at the roots and he’s getting pulled back, pulled away, and he pants, looks at that lovely shape still tucked away and Keith sticks out his tongue for more. “Easy, sweetheart,” Lance says, lowers his leg, the evidence clear and lifts the other. This time he puts his foot against the vee in Keith’s thighs, causes the pressure to increase and Keith lets out a low moan. His hands fly up and grip around Lance’s ankle, keeping his foot steady as he ruts against it. He bends a little, traps Lance’s leg there, turns his face and presses a kiss to the inside of his knee. 

“Please, please,” Keith begs, begs.

“Finish your job first,” Lance chides and Keith lifts a shaking hand, waits for the lotion and quickly slathers it against Lance’s skin. It doesn’t even need to get heated, the both of them running so hot. Keith works faster, rubs harder but still pays as much attention as he did to the other leg and when he reaches high on Lance’s thigh, that hand is back in his hair again, guiding him back and Keith goes. 

He goes and goes and opens his mouth and rubs his lips over the damp fabric. 

“Take it off,” Lance commands and Keith’s lifting his arms, already curling his fingers under the band when Lance presses down with the ball of his foot and Keith gasps and the pinching pressure- “Use your mouth, sweetheart,” and fuck fuck, “Look at me when you do it. You like looking at me, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” he chants, lifts his eyes to Lance’s face. He bites the top of Lance’s underwear, drags his mouth down and Lance’s cock springs free, falls against his cheek. His lips are already seeking it out but the grip in his hair is firm, holds him back. He whines, “Please, please,” and he sounds so desperate. 

Lance smirks, runs his fingers fully through Keith’s hair and Keith glides forward without that hold and presses his mouth fully onto Lance’s cock. They moan at the same time as Keith kisses up and down the shaft, licks at clean skin that’s starting to smell like musk and god god  _ god- _

He licks the head into his mouth, all the while his eyes locked onto Lance’s face. He sees those eyes close, Lance’s head tip back and from his vantage point, Keith can see the flat plane of his front, groin to chest to throat. He closes his eyes, redoubles his efforts, sinks deep. Lance grunts, his hips jerking a little and Keith pulls back with a cough. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance apologies, hand brushing his bangs back. “But you’re mouth,” and he’s guiding Keith back down and Keith goes. He goes and goes and goes and Lance is gentle with him now, small thrusts of his hips, each stroke giving Keith the time to adjust and soon, he feels it.

The head of Lance’s cock squeezing into the clutch of his throat. 

“Keith, fuck- can you? All the way?”

All Keith can do is pull at Lance’s hips, his fingers sinking into the soft give of his ass.  _ Yes, yes. _

Lance gives one final glide in and Keith’s nose is pressed against the hard bone of Lance’s pelvis. He swallows around the mass in his mouth and he can feel his throat ripple around the head. His tongue jerks against the underside and Lance moans, the hands in his hair gripping so tight and then Lance is pulling back, slowly as not to irritate his reflex and with it comes the thick gathering of saliva all along Lance’s cock. 

Keith gasps, takes Lance’s cock into his fist, licks up his spit, licks around the head. “Come down my throat,” he says and even he can hear how shredded his voice is. 

“You sure?” he asks, a little winded.

Keith cuts him a glare. “I wouldn’t say if I wasn’t,” and to prove his point, he opens his mouth, and relaxes his shoulders and waits. 

Lance doesn’t waste another second, sliding back home, small thrusts of his hips, each time the tip pressing the soft tissue at the back of his throat and god Keith is getting lightheaded from the lack of air. He grips at Lance’s hips, his nails cutting in and Lance starts to pick up the pace, pre-come oozing in drops against his tongue. He can taste the brine of it, sweet and sour all at once, easing the way and fuck- Lance is getting bigger. Harder, his thrusts growing more demanding and sporadic.

“I’m gonna shoot my come down your throat, sweetheart,” Lance murmurs and yes, please please- he’s gripping at Lance’s hips and thighs and ass and he’s slowly losing the light from his vision. “Take it all. This is what you wanted.”

And Keith moans, right around the neck of Lance’s cock. He feels it jerk against his tongue, get impossibly hard, and his throat is being completely flooded. He swallows, swallows it all.

Lance draws back slowly, cradling Keith’s face in his hands. He swoops down and presses his lips to Keith’s kissing him, sliding his tongue inside and Keith is so delirious from lack of oxygen that he just open his mouth and lets Lance lick the taste of himself out.

“Good, you did so good,” Lance says. He pushes Keith back and he falls onto the plush mattress, loose limbed and still reeling. “I’m going to reward you now,” he says, already popping the button of Keith’s jeans open. When he pulls his pants down, Lance chuckles. 

“Well then,” he says and Keith looks down. The tops of his thighs and flaccid cock are covered in his own come. Keith lifts a hand to his face and starts laughing. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ve got all night.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
